


An Impromptu Test Run

by Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, M/M, Porn with Feelings, sonny carisi's filthy mouth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 04:47:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18564217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion
Summary: Rafael says a bit more than he intended to during sex. Lucky for him, Sonny's a proactive guy when it comes to new ideas.





	An Impromptu Test Run

They're in bed, Rafael on his stomach with Sonny laying on top of him, propped up on his forearms so he can kiss and nuzzle Rafael's neck and shoulders as he slowly drags his dick up and down Rafael's crease. 

"Fuuuuck," Rafael hisses, trying for the -nth time since Sonny had started this teasing grind to push his hips up for more friction only to be met, yet again, by a firm press of Sonny's own hips keeping him exactly where he is. "Fuck. Sonny. Fuck me. Stop teasing me and fuck me."

"You said you wanted to earn it," Sonny says, breathless but smug. He nips at the top of Rafael's ear. "You said you wanted me to stick a plug up your ass and only take it out when I decided you earned it."

Rafael moans and shivers, fingers clenching in the sheets as Sonny drags his dick over his crease again. "Please. Fuck. Just. Please."

"When I'm ready," Sonny replies, voice steady even though there's a fine tremor running through his whole body.

Rafael presses his face into the mattress and moans some more, slapping his hands against the sheets when Sonny keeps up the slow, torturous thrusts of his hips. "Fuck." Rafael snaps out, turning his head to pull in a breath. "Fuck. Daddy. Fuck."

They freeze at the same time, Rafael staring at the wall in shock at what he's just said. Sonny is completely still and quiet on top of him, save for his ragged breathing.

"I--"

"You wanna take it back?" Sonny asks. He dips his head and kisses Rafael's shoulder. His dick is still hard against Rafael's ass. 

"Um." Rafael squeezes his eyes shut. 

"You can take it back," Sonny says, his tone gentle and supportive. "Or we could try it."

"Try it," Rafael says.

"I'm assuming that didn't come out of nowhere," Sonny answers.

Rafael breathes in slowly. "No."

"So, you've done it before." Sonny noses into Rafael's sweaty hair when Rafael doesn't answer. "Yes or no: have you called someone Daddy in bed before?"

"Yes," Rafael whispers.

"Did you like doing it?"

"Yes."

Sonny rocks his hips slowly, the hard length of his dick rubbing Rafael's ass. "Think it's pretty clear it's not a deal breaker for me." He shifts so his mouth is right next to Rafael's ear. "And I'm already the boss of you tonight." 

Rafael pushes out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding. He trembles and lifts his head, turning his neck so Sonny can press an off-center kiss on his mouth. "You're sure?"

"We'll try it out," Sonny replies, licking at the corner of Rafael's mouth. "No harm if we're both game."

Rafael nods slowly, letting his head fall back on the mattress. "Okay," he says. He sighs in pleasure as Sonny grinds down on him again. "Fuck. Yes."

Sonny presses Rafael into the mattress. "Yes, who?" he asks before dropping an open-mouthed kiss to Rafael's shoulder. 

"Yes…" Rafael groans when Sonny stops moving. "Daddy," he whispers. "Yes, Daddy."

"Say it again."

"Yes, Daddy," Rafael repeats with only a brief hesitation. "Daddy, please."

"Please what, Rafael?"

"Please…" Rafael bites his lip, shivers running through him as he pushes himself to say what he wants to say. What _Sonny_ wants him to say. "Please fuck me, Daddy."

Sonny hums approval and kisses his way down Rafael's spine. "You're so good for me, Rafael," he says between kisses. "So eager. So slutty."

"Yes." 

"You like being Daddy's slut?"

Rafael presses his face into the mattress again to muffle a short scream. Sonny's dirty talk has always done it for him, the inventive filth he strings together when they have sex a layer of pleasure Rafael hadn't even known was possible before . But Sonny talking like this, taking Rafael's accidental admittance and devoting himself to the idea? Christ, but he thinks he might come just from that.

"Answer me, Rafael," Sonny says, hands spread wide over Rafael's ass. "You like being Daddy's slut?"

Rafael nods frantically, then jerks his head up. "Yes," he gasps, then drops his head down again.

"I like it, too," Sonny answers.

Rafael cries out when Sonny presses the base of the plug and makes it shift in his ass. "Daddy," Rafael gasps. 

"You want my dick in you, Rafael? Want me to take this plug out and fuck you on my dick?"

"Yes."

"Yes, who?" Sonny prompts.

"Yes, Daddy. Please, Daddy," Rafael pants out, squirming as Sonny pulls the plug out just enough to fuck him a little. "Please, Daddy. Please." He moans when Sonny licks his hole, pressing just above where the plug is sliding in and out. "Fuck me, Daddy, please."

"Stick your ass in the air," Sonny says. Rafael shifts, pushing up on his knees, and Sonny squeezes his ass in approval. "That's it. Such a needy fuck. I love that about you." Sonny pulls the plug out a little more. "When I take this all the way out, you're gonna back up onto my dick until you're sitting in my lap."

"Yes. Yes. Fuck. Yes. Daddy, yes," Rafael pants, the need to be show how good he can be rising up fast and hot. "I'll make it good for you, Daddy. I'll bounce on your dick."

"Here it comes," Sonny says, and he removes the plug in one, smooth pull. 

Rafael keens at the feeling of it and pushes up onto his hands. Sonny grabs his right hip hard and pulls Rafael back until the head of his dick is inside Rafael's ass. Rafael bites his lip at the shock of pleasure and keeps pressing back, just like Sonny told him to. When Sonny reaches for his waist for both hands, Rafael shifts his weight, and a moment later, he's flush against Sonny's lap.

"Christ, you're fucking amazing," Sonny says against his neck. He slides his hands up so they're grabbing Rafael's pecs. "You ready to bounce on Daddy's dick, Rafael?"

Rafael wraps his hands around Sonny's forearms and lifts himself up slightly before sliding back down.

"You can do better than that," Sonny says. "Show Daddy how much of a cockslut you are. Fuck me until I come in your ass."

Rafael groans and does as he's told, building his thrusts up with intense concentration until he's taking half of Sonny's dick on every downstroke and shaking the whole bed. Sonny keeps a hard grip on him, mumurming encouragement and filth into his ear.

"Let me hear how much you love it," Sonny says. 

"It's so fucking good, Daddy," Rafael says, moaning brokenly as he fucks himself down again. "Your dick's so big, Daddy. I love your dick. I love bouncing on your dick."

"You like being Daddy's cockslut, Rafael?"

"I love it."

"Say it," Sonny orders. "I want to hear you say it."

"I love being your cockslut," Rafael says. "I love fucking your dick and you coming in my ass and doing exactly what you tell me to do, Daddy. I'd suck your cock all day if I could."

"Yeah, on your knees for me?"

"Yes, Daddy. I always want to be on my knees for you, Daddy."

"It's where you belong," Sonny says, "naked and gagging on my dick." 

"Yes."

"Your face covered in my come."

"Yes."

"You ass begging for my dick."

"Yes, Daddy."

"Maybe I'll get you a nice big dildo to fuck while you blow me, Rafael. Work it into you slow while you suck me off."

"Please, Daddy."

"Maybe get one of the ones that sticks to the wall so you can get fucked by a fat dick while you're working on mine."

"I'd do it, Daddy. I'd do whatever you want."

"I want you to come, Rafael. I want you to come from having my dick up your ass."

"Yes, Daddy. Yes, Daddy. Yes, Daddy," Rafael chants as he fucks Sonny's dick harder and faster, pushing himself towards his orgasm as recklessly as he can. Sonny pinches his nipples hard, and it's the last spark of sensation Rafael needs. He yells as he comes, his dick getting coated in its own release as Sonny drops his hands onto Rafael's hips again and holds him still as he fucks up into him.

Rafael can't stay upright, his entire body too loose from his orgasm. He drops forward, and Sonny follows him, draping over his back and keeping his ass where he wants it as he finishes himself off.

It's only as Sonny freezes and swears and comes that Rafael realizes he's been begging Sonny to finish, repeating, "Please, Daddy. Please, Daddy," over and over. 

The only sound for a couple of minutes is their ragged breathing. Sonny recovers first and runs a hand up and down Rafael's back as he carefully slides out of his ass. He pulls gently at Rafael's legs until Rafael is laying flat on the bed, head turned to one side so he can breathe. 

"Okay?" Sonny asks. "Anything hurt right now?"

"Nothing hurts," Rafael says, giggling. "Too fucked out to hurt."

Sonny drops into his field of vision. He's smiling. "Good." He pushes Rafael's hair off his forehead and kisses him lightly. "Back in a minute, okay? Gonna get you some water."

"Okay," Rafael agrees. He closes his eyes as Sonny gets off the bed, riding the high of his orgasm as his breathing settles down.

"Hold still," Sonny says as he walks back into the bedroom.

Rafael opens his eyes and watches Sonny lean over him, a washcloth in one hand. He shivers when Sonny cleans him off and smiles when Sonny carefully rolls him onto his back and gets him propped up with pillows. "Thanks," he says when Sonny hands him the water. 

"You're welcome," Sonny replies. He takes the glass after Rafael takes a long drink and takes a drink of his own. He sets the water on the bedside table, then scoots closer to Rafael, twisting and sliding so he rest his head against Rafael's chest. 

Rafael curls an arm around his waist and the other around the back of his shoulders. He kisses the top of Sonny's head, lingering for a moment to get his thoughts together. "Thank you for…" He licks his lips, finding the words difficult now that they're not in the moment. "Thank you," he repeats instead of trying to find any useful phrasing.

"I had fun," Sonny replies, pressing a kiss to Rafael's collarbone. "Seems like you did, too."

"I did," Rafael agrees.

"Good." Sonny shifts so he can see Rafael's face. "Do you want to do it again? I'd be happy to do it again."

Rafael nods slowly, the warmth in Sonny's gaze settling the last of his nerves. "I'd like to sometimes," he says. "There's nothing about it that's outside of what we usually do except…" He sighs at his inability to string a few more words together. "The last time I...did that, it was a long time ago with someone who did their best to get what it was, but missed the mark a little."

Sonny nods. "You're not using sex to work through your issues. You're having sex a certain way because it adds something to what you already like."

"Yes," Rafael agrees. "That."

Sonny presses more kisses to Rafael's collarbone. "I like it, too," he says. "I love when you give me control, and I'm not weirded out by you calling me Daddy if it means we fuck like that."

Rafael laughs and tips Sonny's chin up to kiss him. "You romantic," he jokes.

Sonny laughs with him into the next kiss. "I love you," he says against Rafael's mouth.

"I love you, too," Rafael replies, the ease with which he says it reminding him how lucky he is to be right here, with a man who understands, a man always eager to explore with him. A man who loves him.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, mark this kink off my bingo card. Never written it before, not sure if you'll see it again. But it was interesting to figure it out!


End file.
